


Abide with Death

by Lavish_Witchling



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavish_Witchling/pseuds/Lavish_Witchling
Summary: After her most recent battle, Eivor Wolf-Kissed flees to Norway and thinks about those who have died since that fateful night and those who came after.To her surprise Hytham comforts her.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Abide with Death

**Ravensthorpe**

**Hidden Ones Bureau**

**878 A.D.**

_I ask that you do not tell Sigurd or Randvi where I went. The losses in Chepeham proved to be devastating and I would rather reflect on what happened by myself. A few months I will be gone at most, but hopefully I will come back with a clearer head._

_\- Your friend, Eivor_

Hytham sat outside the bureau and read over those words countless times; almost to the point where he could cite the letter with ease. Unfortunately, there were moments he would feel guilt hanging over his head when walking by Eivor’s room to speak to Randvi or seeing her longship posted at the docks.

And every time there was no Eivor.

Was he a coward to not search for her? Hytham attempted to remind himself that he was respecting her wishes for the sake of their friendship and trust. Even if that bitter reminder continued to become a nuisance by making his thoughts suffer. Hell, searching for the last few of the Order did not matter when Hytham asked for passage to Norway.

Eivor left subtle hints in her letter. _A mistake on her end_ Hytham mused _or maybe not_. Sometimes it was hard to tell what lingered in the vikingr’s mind who ravaged and left plunder in her wake, yet was kind and full of heart. The valiant wolf who danced with death to the song of war; whose goodness would advance from unions and killing fields.

The assassin knew that Sigurd and Randvi were confused when he announced his departure; Hytham figured he was betraying Eivor’s trust when he handed them the letter and silently sat in the longship. Nodding to Bragi to set sail.

Weeks later it was upon him that Bragi had docked in Fornburg and told him to make haste; pointing to one of the pubs and to seek Styrbjorn.

**Heillboer, Rygjaflyke, Norway**

**878 A.D.**

**2 Weeks Later**

“Home. Or… it was home, once. Now it is nothing but bone.”

Stepping over the invisible threshold of the settlement released a newfound dread over Eivor’s shoulders. This feeling was so suffocating, placing her in a moment of childish fear. Such darkness presided in the memories of those who were slain before her eyes. So much death for 22 years. 

Being raised in a society and becoming a vikingr, Eivor was taught not to fear death, but to welcome it with a familiar embrace. That was a load of shit now. How can she when all she saw of Valhalla was… only a fantasy, a myth. A place of paradise built from her mind, Sigurd’s, and Svala’s. 

Now she feared death.

The fear of nothing after death locked away her hope for Valhalla.

Did Sigurd feel the same way? She did not know, all she did know was to value the time with friends and loved ones before they are taken into a void of emptiness. However, there was the hope of the Nornir, peace after death, anything that Eivor could look forward to when her vessel is buried in the soil of Jörð’s earth. 

Heillboer was so quiet, so still. Eivor was afraid that her voice would shatter the once-bustling home where only the wind and the flap of Synin’s wings were her companions. And footsteps.

_Footsteps?_ Eivor lifted a brow when she looks up from the ground of her parent’s fate. Stunned to see Hytham stand before her. 

“Hytham?” The vikingr mentally kicked herself for how small her voice sounded. “What are you doing here?”

She wanted to be angry, furious that Hytham came all this way from Ravensthorpe to find her.

_To find me…_ she realized. _Did I make him that worried to come this far? Wait, how the hel did he find me?_

However, Eivor did not have the heart nor the incentive to question Hytham. She could use the company.

“Do you… want me to leave?” Hytham asked, slowly backing away until Eivor grabbed his hand. 

“No! I mean, shit…” _I don’t know what I want_ she almost blurted. Never in her life would Eivor utter those words, no way is she going to start now. “You can stay.”

Hytham looked down at their hands and rubbed his thumb over her calloused skin; cold to the touch. “Your hands are cold.” The shock on Eivor’s face was priceless when he began to rub her hands to circulate some heat into her veins, her brows furrowing in a way he could not describe. “Plus your gloves are ridiculous.”

Eivor snorted as a smile widened her lips. He was right. There was material only covering two fingers on each hand, a style she believed was suitable for her look. “I suppose it’s true.” She will continue wearing them anyway (despite the risk of freezing half her fingers). “Walk with me?”

Hytham’s eyes rose from their hands to Eivor; blue meeting blue. His blue radiating the light of the morning sky and Eivor’s exhibiting the unveiled storm hovering over the ocean. There was so much turmoil in those eyes. 

“Of course” 

Night had fallen, both the vikingr and assassin retreating to one of the abandoned houses as a mighty snowstorm seemed to make an appearance. Right in the middle of Eivor reminiscing her tales as a child when she played hide and fetch with her father. Hytham urged her to continue and this caused a familiar gleam to appear in Eivor’s eyes. She seemed happier.

“At first I came out here to think.” Eivor started, “after speaking to Randvi about Chepeham I took the nearest ship and sailed to Norway because…” she glanced down at the engravings of her axe, a lump forming in her throat. “Because I realized how much death I’ve seen for years.”

“First my parents, friends, then those who betrayed me. Every bit of those deaths hurt more than the last.” 

Hytham knew of the betrayals Eivor spoke of, one that was shared between them.

“The concept of death is not an easy thing to give much thought to, Eivor.” Hytham studied the Wolf-Kissed of Ravensthorpe, a wolf who is beginning to tire of her battles. “I lost my family when I was young.”

“Basim told me.” Eivor replied, “he mentioned that all you had were the assassins” _and him_ the woman thought best not to speak Basim’s name twice. “Do you wish things were different?”

“How could I wish things turned out differently? I’m certain that I could not think of a life when this life is one that I could never regret.” At such a young age the Levantine Brotherhood was all he knew. “On the way from Constantinople Sigurd put it as ‘We cannot change what has happened, just as the Nornir intended.’ ” 

Her brother said just as much during their conversation many months ago. 

“He can be wise when he wants to be.” The pair laughed at Eivor’s comment, both sitting shoulder to shoulder when Hytham threw his arm around the woman. Two friends having a good time despite the circumstances.

Maybe Eivor could let someone else be her anchor for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Song for fanfic: The Guardian (Ellie’s Song) by Shawn James
> 
> (Old title: Dødens dans meaning "dance of death")
> 
> When I attended class this morning my professor was doing a lecture on the Black Death and she showed us a painting of Danse Macabre and I was inspired to write a fanfic based on Eivor and Hytham with some fluff here and there and Hytham being there for Eivor. Also unlike my other fanfic I have the year set as 878 A.D. since that is when the events in Hamtunscire occur and I feel that this would be around the time Eivor and Hytham would explore their relationship.
> 
> I must add that the next fanfic will be about their wedding or celebrating Yuletide together.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Update 12/3/2020: Changed the title to Abide with Death since I felt it suited more with the story*


End file.
